Le miracle de Pâques
by Tatyperry
Summary: O/S de Páscoa. O pequeno Edward não gosta da Páscoa e Bella irá lhe mostrar que a data não é feita apenas de chocolate


**Disclaimer: Edward e Bella assim como os outros personagens, pertencem à Stephenie Meyer e sua saga Twilight, mas esse Edward e essa Bella crianças, fofuxas, pertencem a mim. Respeitem por favor, e lembrem-se, plágio é crime!**

_Oi flores,_

_Claro que eu não deixaria a Páscoa passar sem uma surpresinha para vocês né? Espero que gostem dessa o/s que deu um trabalho imenso para sair, mas que foi escrita com muito carinho! O banner pode ser visto no meu profile... Feliz Páscoa, amores!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le miracle de Pâques*<strong>_

A pequena menina de expressivos olhos cor de chocolate abriu um imenso sorriso ao acordar e ver o tímido sol por sobre as nuvens. Aquilo, definitivamente não era algo comum na sempre chuvosa Forks. Sem deixar que a preguiça a dominasse, Isabella, ou Bella como preferia ser chamada, correu para fora da cama, empurrando as cobertas emboladas em seus pés. Menos de cinco minutos depois, ela já estava devidamente vestida e com os dentes escovados, correndo escada abaixo.

"Cuidado Bells, não quero ter que te levar para o hospital em pleno domingo de Páscoa e você também não vai querer perder a caça aos ovos em _La Push_, não é?" – seu pai, Charlie, advertiu ao vê-la tão apressada.

A menina sempre fora um imã para os perigos. Com sete anos de idade já fora parar no hospital mais vezes do que muitos adultos. Aos dois anos foi mordida por Seth, o cachorro do melhor amigo de seu pai, Billy Black. Aos três, caiu de uma árvore que tentava escalar e quebrou o braço. Alguns meses depois tropeçou no tapete da sala e bateu a boca na mesinha de centro, quebrando o dente. Aos quatro, caiu de um dos brinquedos da creche, machucando o joelho e precisando tomar cinco pontos no local. Aos cinco, chutou a quina da mesa e quebrou o dedinho. Charlie já estava acostumado a receber telefonemas em seu trabalho, avisando que sua filha sofrera _algum acidente_ e tivera que ser levada ao hospital. Assim, como todos no pequeno Hospital Geral de Forks, já conheciam a pequena.

"Desculpa, papai." – a menina disse, diminuindo a velocidade ao se aproximar do pai, que lia o jornal, sentado em sua poltrona puída, e ficando na ponta dos pés para poder dar-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

"Não tem porque se desculpar filha. Eu só não quero que se machuque, okay?" – ele disse passando a mão nos cabelos da menina. "Agora coma seu cereal para que possamos ir logo. Billy já ligou avisando que Jacob está impaciente pela sua chegada."

Charlie não precisou falar duas vezes! Se controlando para não correr, Bella foi até a cozinha, pegando a caixa de cereal e o leite na geladeira e se pondo a comer silenciosamente, fazendo planos para a caçada. Esse ano ela seria mais esperta e não deixaria que Jake pegasse mais ovos do que ela. Ele simplesmente ficava insuportável quando vencia.

Mas apesar de toda a chatice de seu amigo, de cinco anos - que Bella, às vezes, só de implicância chamava de pirralho, mesmo não sabendo direito o que queria dizer a palavra que Rachel, uma das irmãs mais velhas de Jacob, utilizava com freqüência – a pequena garota gostava de estar ao redor dele. Eles se entendiam fácil e Jake sempre sabia como animá-la quando ela estava triste, pensando no porque de sua mãe, Renée, ter abandonado ela e Charlie, quando a menina tinha apenas dois anos de idade.

Passava um pouco das 10h quando chegaram a _La Push_. Aquela era uma tradição de Páscoa. Todo ano os anciãos da tribo escondiam ovos de chocolate pela praia e região e as crianças saiam em busca dos ovos. Era uma verdadeira festa que só acabava bem tarde, com todos à volta da fogueira, rindo e contando histórias.

"Você não vai ganhar de mim esse ano, Jake!" – a pequena menina disse, com as mãos na cintura e uma sobrancelha erguida enquanto se preparava para começar a correr assim que o apito soasse.

"É o que veremos, Bells!" – o menino, dois anos mais novo, mas já da altura da menina, respondeu, rindo. – "Você sempre diz isso e sempre sou eu quem acaba com mais chocolate."

"Não é justo. Eu ainda acho que você fica espiando onde eles escondem os ovos."

"Você está me chamando de trapa... trapa..."

"Trapaceiro Jacob! E hum... talvez." – ela disse mordendo o lábio inferior para conter a risada.

O apito de largada da caça aos ovos tirou os dois da discussão e ambos partiram em disparada, em direções opostas. Jacob para a praia e Bella para a floresta. A menina já havia conseguido colocar cinco ovinhos em sua cesta, quando ouviu um barulho, como se alguém estivesse chorando um pouco adiante.

Pé ante pé, tentando ao máximo não fazer barulho, Bella foi caminhando em direção ao som. Normalmente, teria medo. Lembraria de seu pai lhe dizendo que a floresta era perigosa e que havia muitos bichos ali, mas só conseguia pensar que alguém poderia estar machucado, ou perdido, e que ela precisava ajudar.

"Oi... você está machucado?" – Bella perguntou ao parar perto do menino, sentado encostado em uma árvore, seus joelhos junto ao peito e a cabeça apoiada neles.

"O que faz aqui?" – o menino de cabelos de uma cor estranha, como bronze, perguntou, erguendo a cabeça, encarando a menina com uma intensidade que quase a fez perder o equilíbrio.

"Estava procurando ovos de páscoa quando ouvi um barulho e vim ver o que era."

'_A estúpida caça aos ovos, claro.'_ – ele murmurou por sob sua respiração.

"Você não está participando da caçada?" – Bella perguntou, parecendo confusa.

"Não. Eu nunca participo dessa caçada idiota. Isso é coisa de criança." – ele disse do alto de seus oito anos e meio.

"Bem... eu sou criança então..." – o silêncio caiu entre os dois e Bella já estava se preparando para voltar a procurar os ovos quando se lembrou do motivo de ter se desviado de seu caminho, indo parar ali. "Por que você estava chorando?"

"Eu não estava chorando. – ele respondeu em um estalo. "Meninos não choram."

"Choram sim. Os mais espertos, pelo menos. Eles sabem que chorar de vez em quando pode fazer bem."

O garoto permaneceu parado, encarando a pequena morena à sua frente. Ele estava confuso, não sabia o que responder. Ela o desarmara totalmente. Ela era tão graciosa com aquela mão na cintura, falando como se soubesse de tudo. Mas ele nunca diria isso para ela.

"Você é o filho do Dr. Carlisle, não é?" – ela perguntou, quando finalmente se lembrou de onde o conhecia. O Dr. Cullen tinha uma foto de seus três filhos em sua sala no hospital.

"Você conhece o meu pai?"

"Sim. Ele sempre me atende quando sou levada ao hospital?"

"E você vai muito lá?"

Ele pode ver a menina corando, ao mesmo tempo em que baixava os olhos e mordia o lábio inferior. Pelo jeito, ele a havia deixado nervosa, mesmo não entendendo muito o porquê.

"Hum, bastante. Digamos que eu sou um pouco desastrada."

Edward soltou uma sonora gargalhada o que surpreendeu aos dois naquele momento.

"Você não deveria estar correndo pela floresta então. Pode acabar se machucando."

"Mas é a caça aos ovos de Páscoa!" – ela disse como se aquilo explicasse tudo.

"É... eu sei!" – ele disse bufando e Bella pode perceber uma pontada de tristeza novamente em seus olhos.

"Como você se chama?" – ela perguntou, percebendo que até aquele momento, eles não haviam dito seus nomes.

"Edward. E você?"

"Isabella. Mas pode me chamar de Bella." – respondeu abrindo um sorriso. "E então, Edward, qual o seu problema com a caça aos ovos?"

"Quem disse que eu tenho um problema com isso?"

"Para mim está claro!"

Edward permaneceu parado, seu olhar longe, além da floresta. Na sua idade ainda não fora capaz de entender por que justamente ele tinha que ter aquela alergia. Aquilo era tão injusto.

"Eu não gosto da Páscoa!" – respondeu enfim, ainda sem encarar a menina que, a essa altura, já estava sentada à sua frente.

"Não gosta da Páscoa?" – ela repetiu, em tom de pergunta e surpresa. Seus olhos arregalados poderiam significar que uma segunda cabeça estava se formando em Edward, neste momento.

"Não!" – ele repetiu, simplesmente.

"Mas quem não gosta de chocolate?"

"Eu não sei se gosto ou não. Nunca comi. Sou alérgico."

"Alérgico a chocolate?" – e na voz da menina, Edward pode perceber toda a surpresa, mas também uma certa tristeza!

"Sim. Por isso eu não gosto da Páscoa ou dessa caça aos ovos. Todos só falam nos ovos de Páscoa e eu nunca pude ganhar um."

Bella passou vários segundos analisando o menino à sua frente. Pensando no quanto amava poder comer chocolate à vontade durante a Páscoa e como se sentiria se fosse como Edward, alérgica àquilo. Mas não se permitiu sentir pena dele. Ela sabia como era ruim receber aquele tipo de olhar, como ela costumava receber quando alguém por algum motivo falava sobre sua mãe.

"Mas sabe... Páscoa não é só chocolate, Edward."

"Ah, não?" – ele perguntou, cético.

"Não. É estar com os amigos, com a família. A caça aos ovos é só uma parte. Depois todos se reúnem na praia, onde os anciãos contam histórias da tribo deles, a gente come, canta, dança. E mesmo a caçada. É como um pique esconde, onde os ovos se esconderam." – Bella explicou, em sua ingenuidade infantil. - "Por que você não vem comigo? Tenho certeza que você vai se divertir." – completou, se pondo de pé e estendendo a mão para ele.

Edward observou a mão estendida para ele por alguns segundos. O que ele tinha a perder? Na verdade, era a chance de fazer algum amigo. Ele não tinha amigos na escola, era muito tímido para isso. Aquela garota, que surgira do nada, estava lhe dando uma oportunidade. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele agarrou sua mão, começando a correr junto com ela.

Os dois correram juntos por um bom tempo e Edward se divertiu muito vendo o quanto a menina não mentira ao dizer que era desastrada. Ele ainda a ajudou a achar alguns ovos e riu, realmente achando graça ao ver a pequena, toda encapotada, correndo em direção ao mar e, acabou não se contendo e a seguindo.

Ele realmente se divertiu. Não poderia imaginar que aquelas pessoas da reserva tivessem tantas histórias fantásticas para contar; bem que seu pai sempre falava deles com admiração, quando ia fazer algum atendimento por lá. Ele agora entendia o porquê.

O único momento tenso para Edward foi quando um menino, se aproximou de Bella, se vangloriando por ter pego muito mais chocolate do que ela. Mas como fizera algumas vezes com ele, a menina o deixara desconcertado.

"Você conseguiu muitos chocolates, Jake? Bom proveito. Eu ganhei um novo amigo!" – ela dissera, arrebitando o nariz, com cara de pouco caso para o chocolate que o menino mostrava, todo orgulhoso.

Edward sentiu algo diferente por dentro. Uma sensação boa. Ela o havia chamado de amigo. Ele nunca havia experimentado chocolate, mas sabia que aquela sensação era muito melhor do que o doce!

"Obrigado por tudo, Bella." – Edward disse quando sua mãe o chamou para ir embora. "Eu me diverti muito."

"Eu também, Edward!" – ela disse sorrindo.

"Mas eu me sinto culpado. Você acabou pegando pouco chocolate, por causa do tempo que passou conversando comigo." – ele disse encarando a cesta com o nome da menina.

"Não importa. Como eu disse, Páscoa não é só chocolate."

O menino sorriu mais uma vez, antes de correr até sua mãe, que já o esperava parada ao lado do carro.

Bella e Charlie também não demoraram muito mais para ir embora. A menina estava cansada e ainda tinha alguns deveres de casa para fazer na manhã seguinte, antes de ir para a escola.

Quando acordou na manhã seguinte a primeira coisa que Bella viu, foi uma cesta ao lado de sua cama. Curiosa, sentou-se rapidamente, puxando o objeto para o meio do seu colchão. Lá dentro havia um coelho de pelúcia e vários ovinhos de chocolate, de diversos tamanhos. Estava tão assombrada com tudo aquilo que quase esqueceu o cartão, pendurado em uma das orelhas do coelho, onde, do lado de fora do envelope, podia ver o seu nome. Com cuidado para não rasgar, abriu o envelope, abrindo um imenso sorriso ao ler a mensagem que este continha.

_Amiga Bella,_

_Obrigado por ter sido meu milagre de Páscoa e ter me mostrado que com um amigo do lado, podemos tornar qualquer dia especial. Envio esse presente para selar nossa amizade para sempre!_

_Seu amigo,_

_Edward!_

* * *

><p><em>* O milagre de Páscoa<em>

* * *

><p><em>Olha eu aqui outra vez! Espero que tenham gostado, mas please, me mandem reviews contando o que acharam okay? Estou de mudança essa semana e, com isso, muito carente, então preciso de muito muito carinho! *sim, sou dessas*<em>

_Bem, flores, desejo uma super Páscoa para vocês com muito chocolate, mas com outras coisas boas por perto também!_

_bjusssss_


End file.
